Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise
by beatlestributeman
Summary: While Monique, Tara, Hope, Zita and the rest of the cheer squad take Kim out for a fun night, Ron and the guys plan a big surprise for Kim. But what'll happen when the bad guys get involved? (Chapter 4 Edited)
1. A Fun Idea

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 1: A Fun Idea

It had been almost a couple days since the California trip sitch. It was quite an eventful trip. Meeting new friends, seeing new places and foiling another evil plot, all in one day. After staying one more day in California, Kim, Ron, Tara and Hope said their goodbyes to their new friends and departed for Middleton. It had been almost a day since they arrived home and they were already back to their favorite pastimes. Kim and Ron were indulging in one of them right now. A well deserved date. They were eating lunch at Bueno Nacho.

"Nothing like a good date after an eventful trip, huh, KP?" said Ron.

"Yeah, Ron. Our little vacation to California was pretty spankin," replied Kim, "Seeing the outside of Starlight University, seeing new places, meeting new friends."

"Yeah," said Ron, "Only bad part was when Bon-Bon tried to capture us and turn us into mind controlled slaves."

Kim groaned, "Don't remind me. I am so glad she's in jail again."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah. I just hope this time she'll stay there."

Kim chuckled, "Yep, me too."

"Well, at least overall it was a great trip. And Hope even got a boyfriend out of it," said Ron with a smirk.

Kim giggled, "Yep. I think Hope will definitely be looking forward to going to school in California."

Just then, Kim heard her kimmunicator beeping and answered, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, you're not gonna believe this. I just got word that Motor Ed broke Dementor out of prison," said Wade.

"So Dementor and Motor Ed are working together again?" said Kim in disbelief.

"It seems so," said Wade.

"Ugh, that is just great," groaned Kim, "Can you try to figure out where they are?"

"I'll try to track them down and let you know if I find anything. Wade out," said Wade before the kimmunicator shut off.

"So what do you think Dementor and Motor Ed are working together for this time," asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Kim, "One things for sure though, it can't be good."

""Don't worry, KP," said Ron with a reassuring smile, "We'll be ready for those two. They're no match for the unstoppable Team Possible."

Kim smiled at Ron's reassurance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope was walking down the street and was talking to someone on her kimmunicator. Just before, Kim and the others left California, Hope's new boyfriend Marty whom they met in Burbank slipped her his number. She was on the phone with him right now.

Hope giggled, "Oh, I'm doing great, Marty. We just got back to Middleton yesterday."

"Good to know you made it home safely," said Marty's voice on the other end, "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm meeting Tara at the mall," said Hope, "We're gonna go shopping for a while."

"Oh, ok," said Marty, "Feel like talking again later?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Hope, "I'll call you back later."

"Ok. Can't wait for you guys to come to Starlight University," said Marty.

Hope giggled, "Yeah, me neither."

"I just hope that it doesn't get messed up by another power crazed super villain like that Bonnie person," groaned Marty.

"Don't worry, Marty," said Hope, "Whatever evil plot might come our way, me, Tara, Kim and Ron and the others will be ready for it."

"I know you will," said Marty, "Ok, well, bye, Hope. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Marty," said Hope.

Just as she ended her call she arrived at the mall where Tara was waiting for her.

"Hey, Hope," said Tara, "Was that Marty you were just on the phone with?"

"Yeah," said Hope, "He wanted to make sure we got back here safely and see how we were doing since we got back here."

"You two have only been a couple for two days and he's already that concerned?" said Tara.

"Well, I guess he just can't wait till we start dating for real when we go to Starlight University," said Hope with a chuckle.

Tara chuckled, "No, I bet he does not," said Tara as she and Hope started into the mall.

* * *

Tara and Hope were talking with Monique at Club Banana. Monique was standing behind the register.

"Girl, that must have been an RNT. A really nice trip," said Monque.

"Yeah, it was," said Tara, "Excluding the part where we had to stop Bonnie again."

Monique growled, "I cannot believe what that girl tried to do to you. Again! You'd think she wouldn't have done anything worse than trying to use a magical necklace to destroy us."

"Well, at least now she's in jail," said Hope.

"Yeah, one less villain to worry about," said Tara.

"So Hope," said Monique as her expression turned into a smirk, "How's the new boyfriend?"

Hope blushed, "Oh, uh, Marty's great. He gave me his number so that we can keep in touch."

"Considering what happened in Burbank, I have a feeling that won't be a problem," said Tara.

"So, meet anyone else there?" asked Monique.

"Well, Marty's friends, Ben Stone and Sophie Rhodes are nice people too," said Tara.

"Yeah, but unfortunately we also met this girl who's pretty much just like Bonnie," said Hope, "Her name is Giselle Edward."

"Ugh, great, now you have to deal with two of them?" said Monique in disbelief.

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Tara, "But this time we will be standing by Kim's shoulders all the way. Being part of Bonnie's posse was the biggest mistake we've ever made and there is no way we will make that mistake again."

"I hear that, Girl," said Monique with a chuckle.

"Hey, Girls," said a voice coming into the store.

Monique, Tara and Hope looked to see a girl with black hair, tan skin and a small mole on her face. She looked kind of like Hope.

"Oh, hey, Marcella," said Tara with a smile, "How are you?"

"Oh, I've been pretty good," said Marcella, "Just doing some shopping for a new bathing suit. I figured since the new public pool is opening tomorrow I should update my wardrobe for it."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Hope, "And how's the rest of the cheer squad doing."

"Oh, they're all doing pretty good," replied Marcella, "Jessica, Liz, and Crystal are all doing pretty well for themselves. So how is saving the world with Kim going?"

"Oh, it's going fine," said Hope.

"Yeah, we're doing our best to help Kim," said Tara, "We'll get the hang of it."

"It might take a little longer for me to get the hang of it," groaned Monique.

"How was your trip to California?" asked Marcella

"Oh, it was really nice," said Tara, "We made some new friends and saw new places and Hope even got a boyfriend."

Hope blushed.

"Really," said Marcella with widened eyes, "What's his name?"

"Uh, Marty Mcdonald," Hope answered nervously, "He's a really nice guy. He likes the Beatles and other classic rock artists. And he drives a delorean

"Wow, interesting," said Marcella, "Congratulations."

"Um, yeah, thanks, Marcella," said Hope with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Girl, I have a question," said Monique, "Are you sure you two aren't twins? You kind of look the same."

Marcella chuckled, "No, we're not twins. We're not even related."

"I wonder how many people might have thought we were related," said Hope.

"Probably a lot," said Tara.

"So, um, I have a question," said Marcella.

"What is it, Marcella?" asked Hope.

"Is it true that…" Marcella hesitated, "Is it true that Bonnie became a super villain?"

"Yes, it is," said Tara with scowl, "She already tried to either destroy us or turn us into mind controlled slaves a few times. She's been totally going off the deep end."

"It was kind of our fault though," said Hope, "After she tried to cheat in that Talent Show Kim and Ron won, we decided that we've had enough of her. She didn't take it well."

"Hey, don't blame yourselves," said Marcella, "We all knew that Bonnie was self-absorbed and obnoxious and rude and all that. I just never pegged her for someone who'd want to conquer the world."

"Yeah, I think me and Hope are way better off standing by Kim's shoulders," said Tara.

"How is Kim by the way?" asked Marcella.

"Oh, Kim is doing great," replied Tara, "She and Ron are going to college with me and Hope at Starlight University and they're going to use the prize money from the talent show to get their own apartment."

"Cool. Tell Kim that I wish Kim and Ron the best of luck," said Marcella.

"We will," said Hope before noticing the sad look on Marcella's face.

"What's the matter?" asked Hope.

"Well, It's just that…" said Marcella before hesitating, "I know you and Tara have been proving how much you appreciate Kim. But I don't think me and the rest of the squad have done that yet. Maybe being part of Bonnie's posse is something we should apologize to Kim for too."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," said Tara, "I mean, I think Kim already knew we weren't total jerks like Bonnie, but pretending to agree with Bonnie on things just to avoid her ridicule was probably not a good idea."

"Yeah, I totally agree with you," said Hope.

"You know, I have an idea," said Monique, "Maybe me, Tara, Hope and Kim could join you and the rest of the cheerleaders at the public pool."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Tara, "And maybe we could get Zita in on it too."

"I have another idea," said Hope, "Maybe later, we could go out for a night on the town. Just all of us girls."

"I think that's a great idea," said Marcella.

"We'll talk to Kim about it later," said Tara, "Right now she's on a date with Ron and I don't think that's something we want to interrupt."

"You got that right, Girl," said Monique.

Just then, Hope heard her kimmunicator beeping.

"What up, Wade?" asked Hope as she answered it.

"You have your own little phone things too," said Marcella in surprise.

"There called kimmunicators," said Tara, "And yes Kim gave us each one of our own."

"Shh," said Hope before turning back to Wade, "What is it, Wade?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Dementor broke out of prison," said Wade, "And he seems to be working with Motor Ed."

"You mean the destructive monster truck guy with the mullet?" said Tara.

"That's him," said Wade.

"A mullet. That is gross," said Marcella in disgust.

"I know right," said Monique.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Hope.

"Working on it right now," said Wade, "I already informed Kim and Ron. I'll get back to you if I find anything. Wade out."

The kimmunicator shut off.

"Well, maybe keeping an eye out for bad guys and having fun at the same time won't be too hard," said Tara.

"I guess not," said Hope.

"It's ok," said Marcella, "I know how important saving the world is to you. If there is a problem, we won't stop you."

"Thanks, Marcella," said Tara, "Or maybe Ron or Felix and Zita can handle it."

"I just hope we can be ready for whatever happens," said Hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist was standing outside his castle as if he was waiting for someone. Sure enough, he noticed a monster truck coming towards him. The monster truck pulled over doing a handbrake turned which pushed on the dirt spraying it all over Monkey Fist.

"Motor Ed is in the house! Seriously! Yeahhh!," screamed Motor Ed as he hopped out of his monster truck playing air guitar.

Dementor stumbled off the truck behind him looking dazed dizzy.

"Ugh, calm yourself, Lipsky," said Monkey Fist dusting himself off, "I hired you to break Dementor out and bring him here. Not to make a scene."

"Oh, come on, Monkey Man. Just having some fun. Seriously!" complained Dementor.

Monkey Fist sighed, "Well, at least you succeeded in your mission."

Dementor who recovered himself spoke up, "Not zat I don't appreciate ze unprecedented rescue, but why did you have Eddie free me?"

Monkey Fist smirked, "Because I need your help."

To be continued:

* * *

I decided to make a story that puts the rest of the cheerleaders in the spotlight. Hope you like my third story.


	2. A Personal Thought

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 2: A Personal Thought

After Kim and Ron had finished lunch, they decided to go to the mall to visit Monique.

Ron sighed with pleasure, "Another day, another walk with my badical girlfriend."

Kim chuckled, "You got that right."

As they came up to the mall's front entrance, they spotted Tara and Hope walking out of the mall.

"Hey, Tara! Hope!," Kim called out.

Tara and Hope smiled as they noticed Kim and Ron coming their way.

"Hey, Kim. Ron," said Tara.

"How are you doing?" asked Hope.

"Oh, we're doing badical," said Ron.

"We just decided to visit Monique," said Kim.

"Cool," said Tara, "You know we were just talking to Marcella."

"Really?" said Kim in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Hope, "Marcella heard about Bonnie's change to villainy and was more than happy as much as we are that me and Tara are standing by your shoulders now."

"That's good to know," said Kim with a smile.

"Oh, you know. Monique had a great idea," said Tara.

"What is it, Tara?" asked Kim.

"Well, Marcella and the other cheerleaders are going to the public pool tomorrow," said Hope, "We were thinking that maybe you, me, Tara, Monique, Zita and the rest of the cheer squad could go together.

"Yeah, and then we could go out for a night on the town," said Tara.

"Wow, that sounds like a great idea," said Kim before realizing something and looking to her boyfriend and back at Tara and Hope, "but I wouldn't want to feel like I abandoned Ron."

"Hey, don't sweat it, KP," said Ron, "We still have all of today to spend together."

"Are you sure, Ron?" asked Kim, "I don't want to leave you all alone tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry," said Ron with a reassuring smile, "I'll see if Felix and I can get together tomorrow. Maybe we can meet up again later at night. I think you deserve a little girl time."

Kim smiled, "You're sweet, Ron."

Ron chuckled, "Anything I can do for my most badical girlfriend."

Hearing that, Kim leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips and Ron returned it.

"Oh, brother," said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket.

"Ahem," Kim and Ron stopped when they heard Tara clear her throat.

Kim and Ron separated looking embarrassed.

"Sorry," said Kim.

"Habit," said Ron.

"It's ok," said Tara, "It's just, I wouldn't do that in public too much."

"Remember when Tara and I caught you kissing in the park the other day?" said Hope.

"You do make a good point," said Ron.

"We better tone down the PDA," said Kim, "We did promise my dad we would do that after all."

"Yeah. And I don't want him to send me into a black hole," said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Monkey Fist's castle, he was explaining his plan to Dementor. After Motor Ed left, Monkey Fist led Dementor into his castle.

"So do enlighten me, Lord Monkey Fist," said Dementor, "Vhat exactly do you need me for."

"Simple," said Monkey Fist as he turned to Dementor, "I simply wish to work together so that we can defeat Team Possible and conquer the world."

Dementor smirked, "Hmm, I like zat idea. And vhat do you have in mind."

"Allow me to explain," said Monkey Fist, "As much as I hate to admit it, trying to use ancient monkey relics of great power has become too dangerous."

"Oh, really," said Dementor with a raised eyebrow, "I never vould have zought a Monkey relic obsessed villain like you would say that."

Monkey Fist grumbled, "Believe me, neither did I. About a week or so ago I worked with a few other villains to find a relic called the Monkey Power Necklace. Unfortunately, once I found it, I was double crossed and the necklace didn't deem me worthy of wielding it. I was humiliated."

"Ugh, I know how zat feels," said Dementor, "Before I was arrested, I had my biscuit handed to me by a girl whose only barely been a villain."

Monkey Fist smirked, "That is why I chose you to help me, Professor Dementor. You see, the one who double crossed me is the same one who humiliated you. Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Vhat?!" said Dementor in shock.

"Yes, as two villains who were double crossed and had their plans foiled, I figured we had something in common. I also thought that maybe there was a way to use a relic's power without doing it manually. Which brings me to my new plan," said Monkey Fist.

He turned to his book shelf and took out a book. He scrolled through the pages until he found a picture of a blue diamond.

"This is the aurea simia iaspis. The golden monkey diamond," said Monkey Fist, "Like the Monkey Power Necklace, it too is rumored to have great powers. It is currently on display at the tri-city museum. All we have to do is steal it."

"Why would you need me for zat?" said Dementor impatiently.

"You are an expert at making doomsday devices," said Monkey Fist, "I'm thinking that if we steal the diamond, we could it to enhance the power of any device you create. No one would be able to stand a chance against it."

"Hmm, I like zat idea," Dementor said with a smirk, "But vhat if Fraulein Possible and her sidekick gets in ze way."

"We'll have to wait until tonight to steal the diamond," said Monkey Fist as he turned and put the book back on his shelf, "If we move quickly, Team Possible won't find out what we're up to until it's too late."

"You know, zis plan of yours could vork," said Dementor, "But I just have one question."

"And what might that be?" asked Monkey Fist.

"How can you be zo sure zat I von't double cross you?" asked Dementor.

Monkey Fist smirked, "Because if you help me, I will let you pick any section of the world to rule."

"Any?" repeated Dementor.

"Any," confirmed Monkey Fist.

Dementor thought about it, "Ok, vhy not? It sounds like an interesting opportunity."

"Excellent," said Monkey Fist, "With the two of us working together, even Team Possible won't be able to stop us. Soon the world will be ours for the taking."

Monkey Fist laughed evilly before Dementor joined him.

* * *

Later that night, Kim and Ron were having dinner at the Possible's house. Kim and Ron filled them in on what they planned to do tomorrow.

"That sounds like a fun idea Kimmie," said Anne, "But does Ron have anything to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Dr. P," said Ron, "I'm gonna spend most of the day with Felix and Kim and I are going to meet up later at night for dinner."

"Ok, sounds like a plan," said James, "I'm just surprised, Ronald. I mean, I didn't think you'd be this mature about spending any waking minute without Kimmie-cub."

"Dad!" said Kim.

Ron chuckled nervously, "Well, Mr. Dr. P, Kim deserves at least one day with the girls. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Ron?" asked Kim.

"Of course, KP," said Ron as he gave Kim a reassuring smile, "It doesn't matter if you spend one day with the girls. Especially since we are going to be living together and going to college together."

Kim smiled, "You're sweet, Ron. I love you."

"I love you too," said Ron before he and Kim started kissing again.

"Eww," said Rufus.

Jim and Tim snickered.

Kim and Ron separated and noticed James and Anne staring.

"Right. Better tone down the PDA," said Kim in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Kimmie," said Anne, "We know how much you two mean to each other."

"Just make sure you two aren't embarrassing yourselves," said James with a stern look.

"Got it," said Ron feeling embarrassed.

He and Kim continued to eat their dinner. Then Ron had a thought. He loved Kim so much. They were going to live together and go to college together. He couldn't live without Kim. He knew Kim felt the same way. It was then that Ron had an idea of how he could show Kim how much he loved her. He wondered if her dad would be ok with it. He decided to find out.

"Um, Mr. Dr. P," said Ron.

"Yes, Ronald," said James.

"Well, um, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" asked Ron.

"Um, sure, Ronald," said James in surprise.

"Ron, what do you need to talk to my dad about?" asked Kim.

"I just need to have a man to man chat with him, KP," said Ron, "It's a guy thing."

Although she was still confused, Kim decided to let it go for now, "Ok, if you say so."

With that, Ron and James went out of the kitchen.

"What do you think Ron wants to talk to dad about?" said Jim.

"I think we should go find out," said Tim.

"Boys. Whatever, Ron wants to talk about with your father, it's obviously personal," said Anne, "We wouldn't want to intrude on his private business."

"Oh, Mom," Jim and Tim groaned in unison.

"Get used to it, Tweebs," said Kim. Although Kim did wonder what Ron wanted to talk about with her dad and why he didn't want her in on it. Maybe it was a surprise.

* * *

Ron led James outside the front door so that no one could listen in on them.

"So what was it you wanted me to talk about, Ronald," asked James.

"Well, Mr. Dr. P," said Ron, "I just wanted to ask you something personal."

To Be Continued:

* * *

Sorry, this chapter took a little while. I was trying to figure out the sequence in how this story happens.


	3. The Plan

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 3: The Plan

The next day, Ron was talking to Felix on his kimmunicator in his room. When Ron told Felix what he was planning to do, Felix was flabbergasted.

"Holy cow, Ron-man," said Felix, "I know how much you love Kim, but I didn't think you'd want to go that far to show it."

"Well, Felix like I always say, never be normal," said Ron with a smile, "Besides, Kim and I are going to college together and living in an apartment together so it would make sense."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Felix, "But are your parents and Kim's parents ok with it?"

"Kim's dad was skeptical at first," said Ron, "But after we talked a little, he decided that it was ok for me to go through with it. Kim of course wanted to know what we were talking about. I told her that I was reassuring Mr. Dr. P that we would have a badical time at college. Technically, that was part of what I was talking to him about, so I wouldn't call it lying."

"I got it, Ron-man," said Felix with a smile, "So how are you planning to do it?"

Ron smiled, "Well, I've got a little plan. Wade'll fill you in on the details."

"You got it, Ron-man," said Felix before Ron shut off his kimmunicator

Just then, it beeped again and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Ron, I've got bad news," said Wade, "The tri-city museum was just broken into today."

"Ok, well, there goes my perfect plan," Ron groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. We can take care of that later," said Wade, "Right now, we should see what was stolen from the museum."

"You got it, Wade," said Ron, "Tell Kim, I'll meet her there."

"You got it," said Wade, "Wade out."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara was packing her beach bag when she heard her kimmunicator beep.

"What up, Wade?" she asked.

There's been a break in at the tri-city museum," said Wade, "Kim and Ron are investigating it."

"Should we help?" asked Tara.

"Right now, they're just seeing what was stolen," said Wade, "Kim'll be ready to join you guys as soon as they're done. Just thought I should let you know."

"Ok. I hear you, Wade," said Tara.

"I'll let you know if anything else comes up," said Wade, "Wade out."

With that the Kimmunicator shut off. Tara finished packing her bags and left her house. Little did she know that she was being watched by a familiar black suited man.

"Evil, here," said Evil, "Target is in our sights."

"Good," said a female voice on the other end, "Now's the time for us to make the switch."

"Got it," said Evil, "Moving in now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron have arrived at the museum. There, the museum owner was waiting for them.

"Oh, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Thank goodness you are here," said the owner, Mr. Blair.

"So what did the thief steal?" asked Kim.

"The Auria Simia Iaspis," said Mr. Blair, "That is what the thief stole. Also known as the Golden Monkey Diamond."

"Golden Monkey Diamond?" repeated Ron, "The only person who would be interested in something like that is-"

"Monkey Fist," Kim finished with a groan, "So what's the story on this diamond."

"We put it on display towards the beginning of summer," said Mr. Blair, "I think you remember. You stopped that shape shifter from taking it."

"Oh, yeah. I remember," said Ron, "That was right before our first sitch with Bon-bon."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Kim.

"Legend has it that the Golden Monkey diamond has great powers. And if it falls into the wrong hands, it could be used for extremely dark purposes," said Mr. Blair.

"Great," groaned Ron, "Another extremely powerful monkey relic, and now monkey fist has it."

"What does he think he's going to do with it?" said Kim.

"Well, legend has it the diamond is more of an ultimate power source that ancient monks used to draw lightning," said Mr. Blair.

"Ok," said Kim, "We'll have to track down Monkey Fist before he can use it."

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator beeped, "What up, Wade?"

"Kim, I've got bad news," said Wade, "Bonnie and the Seniors have escaped from prison. Again."

"Ugh, that's just great," groaned Kim, "First Dementor, then Monkey Fist, now Bonnie?!"

"Yeah, can't these guys just stay in jail," complained Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll get to tracking them down right away," said Wade.

Kim sighed, "Ok. While you're at it, we think Monkey Fist stole a diamond from the museum. Think you could track him down too?"

"I'll get on it right away," said Wade.

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

WIth that, the kimmunicator shut off.

"Maybe I should call off my fun day with the girls," groaned Kim.

"Hey, don't worry, KP," said Ron with a reassuring look, "You go and have fun with girls. As soon as Wade tracks down Monkey Fist or Bonnie or Dementor, me and Felix can handle it. We'll call you and the girls if we need back up."

Kim sighed and smiled at Ron, "Ok. Well, I better go meet the girls at the pool."

"And I gotta go meet Felix," said Ron.

"Right. Good day, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable," said Mr. Blair.

Kim and Ron waved goodbye to Mr. Blair as they walked out of the museum.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" asked Kim.

"Don't worry about me, Kim," insisted Ron, "You and the girls deserve this."

"And what are you going to do with Felix?" asked Kim.

Ron chuckled, "Oh, you know. Usual stuff. Don't worry. I'll call you later."

Kim smiled, "Ok."

Kim couldn't help but feel that Ron wasn't telling her something. But she decided to dispel thought until later.

* * *

With that, Kim and Ron went their separate ways. While Ron was walking down the street, Ron got Wade on his kimmunicator.

"What's up, Ron?" asked Wade.

"Wade, keep tracking down the bad guys," said Ron, "Felix and I are going forward with the plan."

"But how are the two of you going to pull it off by yourselves," asked Wade.

"We're gonna need some back up," said Ron.

* * *

In a nick of time, Kim managed to hurry over to the pool. She ran toward the entrance where she spotted seven other girls waiting for her. Four of them were Monique, Zita, Hope and Marcella. The rest of them were a girl with orange hair, a girl with brown hair and a girl with blonde hair like Tara.

"Hey, Girls, sorry, I'm late," said Kim as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about it, girl," said Monique.

"We weren't waiting long for you," said Zita.

As soon as Kim caught her breath, she soon noticed the other girls.

"Hey, Jessica, Liz, Crystal, Marcella," Kim greeted.

"Hey, Kim," said Marcella, "How are you doing?"

"Well, we've had a few crazy sitchs these past few weeks," replied Kim, "But other than that I'm doing great. How have you all been?"

"Oh, things have been just wonderful," said Jessica.

"Yeah. After graduation, we managed to get our lives back on track pretty quickly," said Liz.

"We've been making the most of summer too," said Crystal.

"That's good to know," Kim said with a smile before noticing something, "Hey, where is Tara?"

"I don't know," said Hope, "She said she was on her way a little while ago."

It was then that they took notice of someone running towards them. It was Tara.

"I'm sorry I'm late," said Tara as she tried to catch her breath, "I realized I forgot my sunscreen and then I checked my bag to make sure I had everything."

"Don't worry about it, Tara," said Kim.

"Well, looks like we're all here," said Monique.

"Oh, yeah!" said Hope, "Let's go get our pool on!"

Everyone cheered as they started to head into the pool entrance. Just then Tara heard her cell phone ringing from in her bag.

"Oh, you guys head in without me. I have to take this," said Tara.

"Sure, Tara," said Hope as the rest of the girls made their way into the pool.

Tara suddenly developed a devious smirk as she went around the corner. Then after making sure she wasn't being watched, she answered her cell phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Bonnie, was your infiltration successful?" asked Senior's voice on the other end.

"Yes, it was," said the person who looked like Tara but was in fact Bonnie in disguise. She took out a small circular device, "This holographic projector you made for me works like a dream. So does the voice modulation. And they don't even suspect anything. I'm better at acting like Tara than I thought."

"You better remember to thank our new friend Gemini for making you that device," said Senior.

"Don't worry, I will," said the disguised Bonnie, "Are you sure the device will still project the hologram even if I'm not holding it? I'm pretty sure it isn't waterproof."

"Yes, it will," said Senior, "But it broadcasts the hologram from a limited range. If you get too far away from it, the hologram will glitch."

"I'll manage," said the disguised Bonnie with a smirk, "Well, I better get back before the girls miss me. And make sure that our friends from the WEE take good care of Tara."

"I will," said Senior.

The disguised Bonnie turned off her phone and made her way into the entrance with a devious smirk, "_If all goes right, getting revenge on K and those traitors, Tara and Hope and my former cheer squad mates will be sweet."_

To be continued:

* * *

Just to be clear, Mr. Blair is what I decided to call the owner of the museum who appeared in A Sitch In Time.


	4. Preparations

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 4: Preparations

* * *

Inside a dark room, Senior Senior Senior was sitting across from a man with a small chiwawa in his arms and wearing an eye patch.

"Thanks again for your help again, Gemini," Senior thanked, "We really appreciate your assistance."

"Well, I just hope that your son's spoiled brat of a girlfriend doesn't mess this up," Gemini complained.

"Don't worry," said Senior, "Bonnie said herself that her former friends don't suspect anything. And by the time they do, it will be too late."

"For your sake, you better be right, Senior," complained a man's voice that came into the room. It was Jack Hench, "As much as I love being praised, I don't think Bonnie letting people know I was in on her little scheme was part of the deal. Because of her, I could have ended up in prison."

"Calm yourself, Hench," Senior assured, "No need to worry. We'll get our revenge on Team Possible soon enough."

"Tell us again. How exactly do you plan to take over the world this time if you have failed before?" asked Gemini.

"Right now, Bonnie's focus is simply on getting revenge on Kim Possible and the rest of her former cheer squad mates," answered Senior, "As soon as we capture them, then we will turn our attention to taking over the world."

Gemini nodded.

"If you say so," Hench groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, one particular store was having it's usual rush. Ever since Drew Lipsky and Hank Perkins reopened Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes, business has been booming. Drew and Hank were in the surveillance area counting the number of customers they had so far in the past week.

"I can't believe it," Drew said with excitement, "Only three weeks of reopening and our business is already successful again."

"Yes, it is, Mr. Lipsky," Hank said holding a clipboard, "And I'm surprised that people are coming here again after what happened the last time we sold cupcakes."

"Well, maybe they just don't know the real reason we were selling cupcakes last time," Drew speculated.

"Yeah, that could be it," Hank agreed.

Drew developed a smug look, "Or maybe they've heard about how I saved the world."

Hank scoffed, "Come on, Kim Possible has saved the world hundreds of times."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Drew, "The point is, I've been a failure my entire career as a mad scientist and when I tried to save the world, I actually succeeded."

"Ok, Ok, I get," Hank said defensively, "I just hope we don't fall victim to another alien invasion. Better yet, I hope we don't get kidnapped again by Kim Possible's former cheerleader rival who, come to think of it, actually is more evil than you were."

Drew groaned, "Again, don't remind me, Hank. Good thing I made sure to make more of that mutant plant liquid in case a villain targets us again."

"That's good to know," Hank with a smile.

Just then, the phone on the wall started ringing.

"I'll get it," said Drew as he went over to answer the phone, "Hello, Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes. Drew speaking."

"Hey, Drew. It's Ron," said Ron's voice on the other side.

"Ron Stoppable?" said Drew in surprise.

Upon hearing that name everyone in the room froze.

"Look, I swear me and Shego haven't been doing anything evil. We were just selling cupcakes," Drew said defensively.

"Hey, amp down, Drew," Ron quickly interjected, "I'm not accusing you. I need a favor."

Drew was surprised, "What kind of favor?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bueno Nacho, their manager, Ned was taking orders and handing them out. He heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" said Ned.

"Hey, Ned. It's Ron," said Ron on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Ron. What's up?" asked Ned.

"I need a favor," said Ron.

"What kind of favor?" asked Ned.

"I'd like to place an order," said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Josh Mankey was walking down the street when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello," Josh answered.

"Josh, it's Ron," said Ron on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Ron," said Josh with a smile, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something," said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Drew's old lair, Dementor was overseeing the creation of his new device when Monkey Fist came in.

"So Professor Dementor, how is the construction of your new device?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Ze construction iz going like clockwork," said Dementor, "But I zink I would have prefered to build it at my own lair."

"Trust me, Dementor," said Monkey Fist with a smirk, "It's all part of the plan. Knowing Team Possible, they will no doubt show up to stop us. But if we move quickly we will already have the device built."

"Ugh, I hope you vhat you are doing, Lord Fist," groaned Dementor.

"Don't you worry, Dementor," said Monkey Fist with a sinister smile, "Of course I know what I am doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was standing inside a large room inside a firehouse with two other familiar faces.

"Josh, Ned, thanks so much for coming," said Ron.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Ron," said Josh.

"Anything we can do to help," said Ned, "It's the least we can do."

Just then, Drew and Felix came into the room each carrying a large box. Felix was using his chairs cyber robotic limbs for it.

They both set the boxes on the floor.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" said Drew, sounding exasperated. It's not even Kimberly's birthday."

"I know, Drew," Ron said, " But trust me, I want to give, Kim, the surprise of her life."

"Uh huh," said Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"I can't believe you actually want to do that, Ron," Josh spoke.

"Yeah. Doesn't it seem a little too soon for something like this?" Ned asked.

"Don't worry, guys, it's going to work out fine," Ron assured, "KP and I love each other with all our hearts. There is no such thing as too soon when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Nuh uh," said Rufus as he shook his head.

"Of course, Ron-Man," Felix agreed. "We support you all the way."

Josh and Ned both nodded in agreement.

"Just make sure you don't get in over your head like the buffoon you used to be," Drew said with a smirk.

Ron glared at Drew.

"Sorry, habit," said Drew as he put his hands up defensively.

"Alight, guys. We've got a lot to do, so we better get to work," Ron announced. "Felix, did you call Zita?"

"Yeah," said Felix, "Zita, Monique, Tara, Hope and the other girls are definitely in."

"Alright. Let's get to work," Ron ordered.

"Yeah yuh," said Rufus.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were standing in the locker room at the pool building. Kim and the rest of the girls were about to have fun in the pool, but they wanted to talk to Kim about something first.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kim.

"Well, there is something, me and the rest of the cheer squad want to say to you," Marcella said with a sympathetic look.

"Something we should have said a long time ago," Jessica added.

"What is it?" asked Kim with a confused face.

"We're sorry," Marcella, Jessica, Liz and Crystal all said in unison.

Kim was surprised, "For what?"

"Well, we know that Tara and Hope regretted being part of Bonnie's posse and made up for that mistake," Marcella explained.

"We wanted to do the same," Jessica added.

"We hated standing with Bonnie just as much as they did," Liz continued.

"Even if it was just to keep her off our backs, we still regret taking her side over yours," Crystal added.

"That is so sweet, girls," said Kim with a smile, "But you really didn't have to-"

"Yes, we did, Kim," said Hope, "We know we were never jerks to you as much as Bonnie was, but we did side with her against you about some things."

While this was happening, no one noticed "Tara" growling softly to herself.

"Like when you got stuck with that janitor for a mentor and we laughed at your expense," Marcella pointed out.

Kim did remember that, along with he other times she was embarrassed in front of her squad.

"Or when your brothers told us about your, um, poison oak incident," Jessica pointed out nervously.

Kim remembered the day her brothers enrolled as freshmen.

"Don't remind me," Kim grumbled. "I did grow to accept having them at school, but I'm still bitter at them for telling Bonnie about what happened that summer."

"Exactly. And we absolutely had no right to think that was funny," Liz pointed out.

Kim was surprised at what the girls were saying.

"Now that we are no longer going to school with that witch, we no longer have to hide who's side we are really on," Crystal said with a sympathetic look, "Yours."

All of the cheer squad girls smiled at Kim. Monique and Zita smiled as this happened. "Tara" tried her best not to have a melt down as she forced a smile.

Kim smiled, "Thanks so much, girls. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," said Hope.

"Alright," said Monique, "Now that that's done, let's go GOPO. Get our pool on."

"Yeah!" all the girls minus "Tara" cheered as they walked out of the locker room.

"_I knew the rest of my former cheer squad mates were traitors. All the more reason making them into slaves is going to be so sweet," _"Tara" thought to herself as she did her best to hide her devious smile.

To be continued:

* * *

AN: Just to be clear, "Tara" is Bonnie disguised as Tara. The quotation marks around Tara's name is what I'm using to represent that.


	5. Almost Caught

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 5: Almost Caught

Drew's girlfriend and former partner in crime, Shego, was just walking out of Middleton High school. She had just finished her last teaching job of the day for summer school. She was on the phone with Drew.

"Hey, Drew," said Shego, "I just finished my last teaching job. Admittedly, these students are actually smarter than I thought. They'll graduate in no time."

"Great, Shego," said Drew, "I knew you had it in you."

"So how is the whole big surprise planning for Kimmie going?" asked Shego.

"We're actually making great progress," said Drew, "We got all the employees from the cupcake store to help. We'll be finished in no time."

"I can't believe the Ronster is actually going through with this," said Shego in disbelief, "And doesn't he realize that the surprise party might be jumping the gun a little."

"He says he wants his surprise to be special, Shego," said Drew, "Let's just let him do what he wants."

"If you say so, Dr. D," said Shego.

As Shego walked through town, she stopped in her tracks as soon as she noticed a familiar face. It was Senior Senior Junior wearing sunglasses, a black fedora, and a dark brown jacket. He was walking down the other road.

"_What is he up to?" _thought Shego.

She knew that wherever Junior was, his evil girlfriend couldn't be far behind. She decided to follow. She soon noticed Junior talking to Shego talking to Evil behind a nearby building.

"Junior, are you sure that walking out here is a good idea?" said Evil, "You're lucky that Senior sent Treachery and I to keep you out of trouble, otherwise you would have been caught."

"Oh, relax, Evil," said Junior, "I just needed to take a little walk. It's not fair that, my love, Bonnie, has a fun day of her own and I don't. Even if that fun day involves stalking Kim Possible and all those girls she used to be on a cheer squad with."

Shego's eyes widened as she heard that.

"Well, you have got to be careful," said Evil, "Thanks to Bonnie's failed plots, all of us including you, Senior and her are wanted fugitives and we can't afford to be caught by the authorities. I just hope no one has noticed us already."

Shego smirked and turned to leave, but before she felt herself being grabbed by two large arms. It was Treachery.

"Going somewhere?" said Treachery with a smirk.

Shego made her hands glow and prepared to use her powers to break free, but Treachery quickly took out a taser and used it to shock her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kim and the girls were having the time of their lives in the pool area. They jumped off the diving board. They did laps around the pool. Occasionally, they'd start splashing each other.

"Stop splashing me," said Hope.

"Make me, girl," said Monique as they continued to splash each other while giggling.

"Tara" was swimming around the pool with such grace.

"Wow. Tara is very graceful," commented Liz.

"It would seem so," said Marcella.

Just then, "Tara" heard a noise that sounded like something was shorting out. She stopped swimming and looked to see that the hologram on her body was glitching.

"_Oh no," she thought, "My hologram is glitching."_

She quickly swam the other way to get back in range of the projector. But she accidentally bumped into Monique.

"Woah, Girl, what's your hurry?" said Monique.

"Oh, uh, nothing," said "Tara" nervously, "I, uh, just need to go to the bathroom."

As "Tara" tried to make her way out of the pool, Hope couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with her.

"Tara, are you sure you're ok?" asked Hope as she tried to put her hands on Tara's shoulder. Hope was surprised as Tara slapped Hope's hand away.

"I'm fine," she shouted as she glared daggers at Hope.

Hope and Monique looked at "Tara", dumbstruck.

"Sorry, um, I am still just a little down about that conversation we had with Kim," said "Tara", "And I can't help, but feel that Bonnie might be trying to hunt us down right now."

"Hey, DWAI. Don't worry about it, Girl," said Monique with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure that whatever that witch plans to do to us, we'll be ready for it."

"Tara" forced a genuine smile to her face, "Yeah, you're right. Bonnie thinks that we're at the bottom of the food chain, but she's totally the one who's underclass."

"Wait, what?" said Hope in confusion.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just burning Bonnie with her own insults. I have to go to the bathroom. Bye," she said as she ran out of the pool.

"Ok, that was about 9.7 on the weirdness scale," said Monique.

"Yeah, it was," said Hope slowly.

Hope could have sworn that her best friend was acting weird. She would have to keep a closer eye on "Tara".

"Tara" snuck into the locker room and made sure no one was looking before taking out her cell phone.

"Yes," said Senior on the other end.

"Senior, I think I might have accidentally made them suspicious," said "Tara", "I think we might have to move on to Plan B."

"Alright, Bonnie" said Senior, "As soon as Evil and Treachery get back, I'll send them immediately"

"Tara" smirked, "Good. Have them stand by and be ready to apprehend the girls when I give the word."

"I knew something was up with you!" said an angry voice behind "Tara".

"Tara" turned to see Hope glaring daggers at her.

"Uh, Hope, how long have you been standing there," said "Tara" with a deceptively nervous voice.

"Long enough to overhear your conversation with Senior, "Tara". Or should I say Bonnie!" said Hope with a scowl.

"Tara's" nervous look turned into a smirk as she slow clapped, "Well done, Hope, you figured it out. Unfortunately, now I can't let you go around telling anyone."

"You'll never get away with this Bonnie. I'm telling the others right now!" said Hope as she started to run out of the locker room.

Unfortunately, "Tara" jumped up and kicked Hope to the ground. Hope tried to move to get up but soon found herself being sprayed with something.

"Ugh, what is this?" asked Hope as she started coughing and then started to feel sleepy and fell unconscious.

"A special spray that will temporarily erase your memory of the past 30 minutes," said "Tara" with a smirk, "By the time your memory returns it will already be too late."

* * *

Meanwhile, Senior was sitting in a control room when Junior, Evil and Treachery came up behind him.

"There you are. What was the hold up," asked Senior before noticing Shego being held by Evil and Treachery.

"Shego was spying on us," said Junior, "But we managed to subdue and capture her."

"Good work, Junior," said Senior, "But we have a more important matter at hand. Bonnie thinks the cheerleaders are getting suspicious. She has the amnesia spray in case one of them discovers her identity but it won't work for long," Senior turned to Evil and Treachery, "I need you two to get over to Bonnie's location and stand by to capture the girls when she gives the word."

"Got it, Boss," said Evil.

No one noticed Shego opening her eyes and smirking.

"What are we going to do with, Shego," asked Junior.

"Don't worry," said Senior as he faced the control panel again, "We'll just have to keep her locked up until we capture Kim Possible and the cheer squad."

Just then, Junior and Senior heard kicks and punches being landed and looked behind them to see Evil and Treachery knocked out.

"This can't be good," said Senior.

To be continued:

* * *

Another chapter finishes as the plot starts to thicken.


	6. Inside Job

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 6: Inside Job

All of the girls were getting out of the pool. They were drying themselves off with their towels.

"Well, that was fun, wouldn't you say?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, it was," said Marcella.

"Girl, we should do this more often," said Monique with a smile.

"Yes, we should," said Zita in agreement.

"Hey, where are Tara and Hope?" asked Kim.

"Well, Tara said she needed to go to the bathroom and Hope followed her," said Monique, "I don't know what's taking them so long."

"Hey, guys," said a familiar voice.

The girls looked to see "Tara" walking toward them leading Hope along who had her hand on her head as if she was having a headache.

"What happened to Hope?" asked Kim, looking concerned.

"Oh, uh, Hope accidentally slipped and hit her head," said "Tara"

"Oh no! Hope, are you ok?" asked Zita.

"I'm fine," said Hope as she rubbed her head, "But I can't seem to remember going into the bathroom. Last thing I remember was swimming in the pool."

"Tara" did her best to hide her nervousness.

"Maybe you got amnesia from hitting your head too hard," said Liz.

"Yeah, no need to worry," said Crystal, "It happens to every one of us."

"Yeah, like the time it happened to me," said Kim, "Only I lost all of my memory."

"You lost your memory?" repeated Jessica in confusion, "When did that happen?"

"Well, it happened almost a year ago," said Kim, "Me and Ron were trying to stop Drakken and Shego from stealing a Memory Regaining Machine. But Drakken made it malfunction and when I tried to take it out of harm's way, it exploded and I lost my memory."

"Oh, is that why you were acting so weird that one time during cheer practice?" asked Marcella.

"Yeah, it was," said Kim, "It was a good thing my determination to show Bonnie made me remember my cheerleading skills."

"I guess that also explains why you didn't seem to remember that you were dating Ron," said Hope.

"Yeah, that was the last piece of my memory that came back," said Kim in embarrassment, "That was one of the many things that made me realize how important Ron was to me."

The girls smiled at Kim.

"So girls, uh, what do you want to do now?" asked "Tara" who was desperate to change the subject.

"Well, all that swimming has made me hungry," said Monique, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Good idea," said Kim.

"Yeah, I could use something to eat," said Zita.

"Alright, girls," said Marcella, "Let's go to the mall and eat. Then we can go shopping."

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered.

"Tara" inwardly sighed with relief and thought, "_I'm in the clear, for now. I just hope Evil and Treachery get here soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and the guys were getting the fire hall ready for Ron's surprise for Kim. So far they were making great progress. The entire room was decorated with streamers and balloons. And all the tables were set up.

"Ok, alright, we're looking pretty good," said Ron, "This place is looking badical. Kim's gonna have the surprise of her life when she sees this."

"I just hope she doesn't faint," said Ned.

"Oh, relax, Ned," said Ron, "This is going to be the most badical surprise ever, right, Rufus?"

"Booyah!" said Rufus popping out of Ron's pants pocket.

Ron took out his kimmunicator and got Wade on.

"Wade, we're making great progress. We should be ready in time," said Ron.

"That's good, Ron. But I think somethings come up," said Wade, "I just picked up strange power surges coming from Drew's old lair."

"What?!" said Drew, "Someone's broken into my lair again?!"

"It would seem so," said Wade, "And my guess is that someone is building some kind of doomsday device.

"Who do you think is behind it?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," said Wade.

"Ok, well, whoever is behind this, we gotta stop them," said Ron.

"I'll get Kim and the girls on right away," said Wade.

"No, Wade," said Ron, "Felix and I will handle it."

"Are you sure, Ron-man," said Felix in surprise.

"Trust me, Felix," said Ron, "Kim is having a fun time with the girls right now, and she doesn't deserve to have it interrupted. We can handle this ourselves."

"Maybe I should come along," said Drew.

"Um, I don't know, Drew," said Ron, "This could get dangerous."

Drew scoffed, "I used to be a super villain, remember. Danger is my middle name. Besides it's my lair so it's my responsibility. And I made more of that mutant plant liquid I used to stop the lorwardians for such an emergency."

"Oh. Really?" said Ron in surprise. He sighed, "Alright, you can help."

Ron turned to Josh and Ned, "Josh, Ned, you and the rest of the guys will finish the preparations. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure, Ron," said Josh.

"Yeah, don't worry, Ron, we got this," said Ned.

The rest of the Hank's Gourmet Cupcake's employees nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then," said Ron before turning to Wade, "We can handle it, Wade."

"Hm, ok," said Wade, "But if the situation gets even more complicated, I'm calling in the girls."

"You got it," said Ron, "Alright, everyone, let's roll."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego was sneaking through the WEE facility. If the Seniors and Bonnie were up to something, she was going to see what else she could find out. Then she heard people talking from a nearby door. She put her ear up to the door and tried to listen in.

"I mean seriously, I can't catch a break from all this bad luck," she heard Hench's voice say.

"Relax, Hench," said another voice which was Gemini's, "As soon as Bonnie's finishes her plan to get revenge on those girls, we will soon turn our attention to world domination."

"But I still don't get how we are going to accomplish that," said Hench.

"I have an idea that maybe we could try," said Gemini, "My sources tell me that Monkey Fist and Professor Dementor are working together on their own evil scheme. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage."

"How?" Hench asked impatiently.

"Hey, hold it right there," said a voice behind Shego.

Shego looked behind her as to men wearing purple suits lunged at her. But Shego jumped over them and made them slam head first into the door. Shego made a run for it down the hall. Gemini, who heard the noise coming from outside the door, looked out and saw Shego running around the corner.

He ran back behind his desk and pressed a button, "We have an intruder!"

Shego kept running until she ran into a few more WEE agents. She tried to run in the other direction, but was blocked by another small group of WEE agents.

Shego held her hands out and made them glow.

"Alright, you want some of this?" said Shego.

But just then, one of the agents suddenly fell down. The two agents next to him stood there confused until someone punched them in the face knocking them out. It was a young man wearing a dark blue suit.

The other agents tried to make a run at the new figure but Shego lunged at them and landed swift punches knocking them all out. She then turned to the young man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Agent Will Du from Global Justice," answered the young man.

"Oh, yeah. That little good guy club that Kimmie always works with," said Shego.

"You're Shego, I take it," said Will before developing a skeptical look, "Miss Possible said you and Dr. Drakken were reformed. But I can't say I'm really convinced."

"Look, just to be clear, me and Drew are reformed, but that doesn't mean I'm someone you want to take lightly, ok?" said Shego with an annoyed look, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came here to investigate suspicious activity coming from this place," replied Will, "I was about to find out what WEE was up to until you interfered."

Shego scoffed, "Look agent boy, I didn't want to be here. Junior and Senior and their goons kidnapped me and brought me here. I was trying to find out what they were up to. I heard Junior say that his girlfriend was stalking Kimmie and her former cheer squad."

"Why is she doing that?" asked Will.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Ok?" groaned Shego, "Look. How about since we're both here, we can both work together to find out what's going on."

"I'm usually not one for working with amateurs," Will replied rudely.

"Amateurs?!" said Shego, "Look you little-" Shego stopped herself and let out a sigh, "Look since we are both looking for answers on what these guys are up to, the least we could do is help each other out. Besides, it's not like we have anything else to do at the moment."

Will sighed, "Ok. If we must. Just don't get in my way," said Will as he walked down the hallway."

"With pleasure. You do the same," said Shego as she followed Will.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Drew's old lair Monkey Fist and Dementor were overlooking their latest creation. It looked like a large ray gun pointed upwards.

"Finally! Now that the device is complete, victory shall be ours," said Monkey Fist triumphantly, "Thank you again for your assistance, Dementor."

"Vell, since you are offering me a chance to get revenge against Team Possible, it vas ze least I could do," said Dementor, "But now vhat do ve do?"

"Knowing how Team Possible operates, I have no doubt they have already tracked us down," replied Monkey Fist, "But with the golden monkey diamond powering the machine, not even Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or any of their little friends will stand a chance against it."

"Guess again, Monkey Dude!" said a familiar voice.

Monkey Fist turned and saw Ron, Felix and Drew who was holding a big briefcase standing defiantly before him.

"Ah, Ron Stoppable and Felix Renton," said Monkey Fist, "I've been expecting you."

Monkey Fist soon noticed Drew and developed a surprised look.

"Dr. Drakken?," Monkey Fist chuckled, "Forgive my surprise, but I never pegged you for someone who would want to team up with Team Possible."

Dementor laughed, "Yes, it is absolutely rich. Since he alvays failed as a villain, he decided to help save ze vorld more often instead."

"For your information, Dementor, I run a cupcake shop now," groaned Drew, "I'm only helping them out because I have nothing better to do and because you guys are once trespassing in my lair!"

"Ve are just borrowing it," said Dementor.

"Enough," said Monkey Fist, "Now then, where is Kim Possible?"

"You don't need to know that," said Ron.

"Fine," said Monkey Fist, "After we have finished you off, we will find Kim Possible ourselves."

"And how are you going to do that," said Felix.

Monkey Fist smirked and turned to Dementor, "Dementor, I think it's time to show our guests what our little creation can do."

"Vith pleasure," said Dementor as he pressed a button.

The giant ray gun pointed itself at Ron, Felix and Drew and fired a blast so powerful, it made the floor explode knocking Ron, Felix and Drew to the ground. In the process of falling down, Drew lost his briefcase.

"Woah," said Ron as he rubbed his head, "What was that?"

"You see, this ray gun is being powered by a Monkey relic of great power," explained Monkey Fist, "The Golden Monkey Diamond."

Ron gasped, "That's the diamond that was stolen from the museum!"

"Yes, and vith it powering our machine, you can't hope to defeat us," said Dementor as he and Monkey Fist laugh evilly.

As Ron, Felix and Drew got up, Ron stared at them defiantly.

"We'll see about that," said Ron.

To be continued:


	7. Unexpected Road Rage

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 7: Unexpected Road Rage

Kim and the girls were sitting at tables in the mall's food court. After finishing in the pool, they decided to go to the mall for lunch.

"I have to admit, this day is actually going pretty good," said Kim.

"Yeah, I hear you girl," said Monique.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons we decided to do this with you," said Marcella.

"Well, it was my idea," Monique pointed out.

"Well, yes," said Marcella with a chuckle.

"Yeah, this is definitely a lot better than the time I dragged the whole cheer squad out to the gym on friday night," said Kim.

"I still can't believe you did that, girl," said Monque in disbelief.

"Hey, I was desperate, ok, Monique?" said Kim defensively.

"It's ok, Kim," said Jessica, "We understand. We were just kind of weirded out, that's all."

"Just make sure that the next you drag us all out is when I'm not on a date and Hope isn't grounded," said "Tara" with a smirk.

"You got it," said Kim with an embarrassed chuckle.

Hope eyed "Tara" suspiciously and thought, "_I can't remember what happened in the bathroom, but I get the feeling that something weird is up with Tara."_

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator started beeping and Kim answered it.

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," groaned Kim.

"Sorry, Kim," said Wade, "But Motor Ed is at it again. He's driving through town in a large monster truck and making an awful mess. He's headed right towards you."

"Ugh, that's just great," said Kim before looking at the girls, "I'm sorry about this girls."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kim," said Marcella, "We get how important this is to you."

"Yeah, we were only agitated by your 'save the world' thing when it interfered with cheer practice," said Liz.

"Just hurry back," said Crystal.

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Girls."

"We'll come with you," said Monique.

"I brought my video game armor with me just in case," said Zita.

"Should we get Ron?" asked Hope.

Wade did his best to hide his nervousness at that question.

"No, I think we can handle this ourselves," said Kim, "It's just Motor Ed. It's no big. We wouldn't want to interrupt Ron's fun time with the guys after all."

Wade inwardly sighed with relief, "Alright, just be careful," he said, "Wade out."

"Alright, Marcella, Liz, Jessica, Crystal, you girls wait here," said Kim before turning to the rest of the girls, "Monique, Zita, Tara, Hope, you're with me."

"You got it, Kim," said Monique.

As they hurried to the mall's entrance, "Tara" thought to herself, "_Wasn't expecting the mullet head to show up. But it doesn't matter. I'll accomplish the next phase of my plan after we've taken care of him."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Felix and Drew were taking care to avoid the laser blasts that were being fired from Dementor and Monkey Fist's ray gun. One of the blasts knocked Ron to the ground. But before the ray gun could hit Ron again, he jumped out of the way.

"You can't evade us forever, Ron Stoppable," said Monkey Fist with a sinister smirk, "Sooner or later this weapon will finish you."

Ron snarled as he got up.

"We got to help Ron," said Felix.

Drew groaned, "Ok, you keep Monkey Boy and Dementor distracted. I need to get to that briefcase," he said pointing across the room to the briefcase that he dropped.

"Hey, helmet-head! Monkey Boy!" Felix called out getting their attention.

As they saw Felix flying toward them in his cyber robotic wheelchair, Dementor quickly turned the ray gun towards Felix. Felix kept flying from side to side avoiding the blasts. Ron ran toward Monkey Fist with his eyes glowing blue. Monkey Fist noticed this and took up a fighting stance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego and Will Du were walking through the WEE facility.

"So Willie," said Shego.

"Don't call me that," said Will with a scowl.

"Alright, Alright," said Shego, "Have you ever gone to school."

"I've been tutored by some of the world's greatest minds," answered Will before quickly saying, "And no it's not because I'm remedial!"

"Geez, I didn't say you were," said Shego.

"Hold it right there!" said a voice from up ahead.

It was three more WEE agents

"Oh, great. More of Gemini's goons," groaned Shego, "I'll take care of this."

Her hands glowed and in ten seconds flat, the agents were quickly beat up.

Shego dusted off her hands.

"That takes care of that," she said.

Just then she and Will heard a muffled banging sound along with the sound of muffled screaming. It sounded like the voice was saying, "Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

"Where is that coming from?" said Will.

"Hello?! I need help!" the voice said again.

"I think it's coming from that door," said Shego as she pointed to a door down the hall.

Shego went up to the door.

"What are you doing?" said Will.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" said Shego.

"You're going to get us caught!" Will hissed silently.

"Shego?" said the voice, "It's me, Tara!

"Tara?" said Shego whose eyes widened, "What are you doing in there?"

"Those guys kidnapped me! I need help!" called Tara.

"Hang on kiddo," said Shego as she charged up her powers, "I'm gonna blow the door off the hinges so you might wanna back up."

"Ok," said Tara.

Shego blast the door to pieces. And through the door came Tara.

"Shego! Thank you so much," said Tara as she ran up to Shego to give her a hug.

"Woah, there, kiddo," said Shego as she resisted the hug, "Yeah, we're friends and all, but personal boundaries."

"Sorry," said Tara as she backed off, "Who are you?," she asked as she noticed Will.

"Agent Will Du of Global Justice. I was forced to team up with Miss Go here after she gave away my position," replied Will.

"Anyway," said Shego ignoring Will's rude comments, "Why did Gemini and those goons kidnap you?"

Tara scowled, "They're working with Bonnie and the Seniors. Me and the rest of the girls were gonna take Kim out for a girls day. But Bonnie had me kidnapped so that she could pose as me and lure the girls into a trap."

"Ugh, I knew that girl was evil, but I never imagined she would sink this low," Shego groaned with a scowl.

"What does Gemini have to do with it?" asked Will.

"I don't know!" said Tara, "They must be teaming up or something."

"Well, whatever it is, we need to stop that insane cheerleader," said Shego, "Can you get in touch with your computer guy and have him warn Kimmie?"

"I don't have my kimmunicator," said Tara, "Bonnie must have taken it."

"I could contact Dr. Director," said Will, "But the walls in this facility are jamming communications."

"Ok. So how about we get out of here and then contact your buddies," said Shego.

"Sounds like the only thing we can do," groaned Will.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Tara as she, Will and Shego began running down the hall.

Meanwhile, Motor Ed was speeding down the street near the mall in a large monster truck.

"Yeah, Motor Ed is in the house! Seriously!" screamed Ed.

"Not so fast mullet head," said a voice right in front of him.

Motor Ed pulled over and looked to see Kim, Monique, Tara, Hope and Zita standing in front of him.

"Oh, come on, Red. I'm just having some fun on my new ride. Seriously!" groaned Motor Ed.

"Causing trouble in the streets is not fun, squirrel head," said Hope with her arms crossed.

"No one disses the mullet," screamed Ed, "Seriously!"

Motor Ed started charging his truck toward the girls and they moved out of the way.

As "Tara" somersaulted out of the way of the truck, she didn't notice her holographic generator fall out of her pocket.

To be continued:

Sorry if I'm drawing this out, but Bonnie's plot will definately be discovered in the next chapter.


	8. Revealed

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 8: Revealed

Tara, Shego and Will were walking through the hallways trying to find a way out, Will leading the way.

"Ugh, hey, agent boy, are you sure you know how to get out of here?" asked Shego impatiently.

"Yes," grunted Will as he glanced at Shego with a scowl on his face, "I remember the way I came in. We just need to take care to avoid any more WEE agents."

"If you say so," groaned Shego.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gemini was sitting at his desk with Senior standing across from him.

"What is the status of Ms. Rockwaller's plan?" asked Gemini.

"Bonnie unfortunately thinks she's on the verge of being discovered. But hopefully by the time that happens, Evil and Treachery will be there to subdue Kim Possible and the rest of her group," answered Senior.

"I hope this works," said Gemini, "Hench is not too happy with you at the moment."

"Not to worry. And I just sent Junior to Mr. Lipsky's old lair to salvage the diamond that was stolen by Monkey Fist," said Senior.

"I just hope he succeeds in retrieving it," said Gemini, "That diamond could prove useful in our plans."

"You needn't worry, Gemini," said Senior, "I am confident that Junior can retrieve the item without being caught as long as he waits for the right moment."

"If you say so," said Gemini.

Just then, a button on his desk started beeping and Gemini answered it.

"Yes," he said.

"Sir, I found the intruders," said a voice on the other end, "They're headed toward the main entrance."

Gemini groaned, "I'll go intercept them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Motor Ed was charging toward Kim on his monster truck, but Kim jumped and flipped landing on top of the truck.

"Hey, no free rides!" said Ed as he drove around in circles trying to get Kim to fall off.

Kim did her best to hang on. The other girls ran to try to keep up with the truck.

Meanwhile, the rest of the former cheer squad girls were watching the action from the mall's entrance, taking care to stay inside the doors.

"Wow. Things sure look like they're getting intense out there," commented Jessica.

"Yeah, I hope Kim and the girls can take that guy down without getting flattened like pancakes," said Marcella.

* * *

Back at Drew's old lair, Ron was taking on Monkey Fist one on one with his eyes glowing blue. Monkey Fist tried to over power Ron, but try as he might, Ron was stopping him at every turn. As Monkey Fist threw a punch at Ron's face, Ron dodged it and used the opening to punch Monkey Fist in the face knocking him down.

"Booyah!" said Ron pumping his fist in the air.

"Booyah," said Rufus popping out of Ron's pants.

As Dementor kept trying to hit Felix with the ray gun, he failed to notice Ron running up to him before Ron tackled Dementor to the ground. Rufus crawled up the gun and used his teeth to pry open a small door on the side of it revealing the diamond. Rufus managed to pull out the diamond which made the ray gun power down. Monkey Fist groaned as he got up and noticed Rufus running across the floor with the diamond.

Monkey Fist gasped, "Come back here with that Diamond, you little rodent."

Unfortunately, Monkey Fist felt himself being grabbed by the cyber robotic limbs from Felix's wheelchair. Felix then used the limbs to throw Monkey Fist across the room making him crash against a wall.

Dementor found himself being knocked against the wall by Ron.

"It's over, Dementor," said Ron with a determined look on his face.

Dementor smirked, "Oh, not quite, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron quickly turned around and noticed five of Dementor's goons running toward him. Ron took a fighting stance and quickly beat up all of the henchmen, much to Dementor's disbelief and frustration.

"Good work, boys," said Drew as he appeared with the item from the briefcase. It looked like a green tank with a hose attached to it.

"Oh, so you are planning to do zat again are you," said Dementor with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd better believe, I am," said Drew with a smile.

"Not if I stop you first," said Dementor, "Get him!"

More henchmen came running in and charged at Drew. But Ron and Felix charged in and quickly beat up the henchmen.

Dementor groaned in frustration, "You vant something done right, you do it yourself."

Dementor took out a laser gun and tried to fire it at Drew. But before climbing on Ron's shoulder and handing the diamond to him, Rufus jumped onto Dementor's arm and bit his hand, making Dementor drop the laser gun.

"Vhy you little-," said Dementor as Rufus started crawling on him

After Rufus jumped off, Felix used his cyber robotic limbs to grab Dementor and throw him against the wall next to Monkey Fist.

"You may continue," said Ron politely to Drew.

"Why thank you, Mr. Stoppable," said Drew with a smile.

"What's he doing?" said Felix.

"Just watch," replied Ron.

Drew squirted the ray gun with a green liquid, making sure to cover the whole top part of it.

"Um, what's that supposed to do?" asked Felix in confusion.

The green liquid slowly started turning into long vines with flowers on them that wrapped themselves around the ray gun.

"Take 'em down," commanded Drew.

With that, the vines wrapped themselves closer to the ray gun with enough force to completely crush it. It was nothing but junk.

"Woah," said Felix before commenting, "Those are tough mutant plants."

"I know, right?" said Ron.

Monkey Fist groaned before looking up in horror to see that his and Dementor's weapon was completely destroyed.

"No! This is impossible!" said Monkey Fist in disbelief.

"Impossible?" said Ron who was holding the diamond with a confident smile, "Check my girlfriend's name."

Monkey Fist growled, "Give me that diamond.

Monkey Fist tried to jump kick Ron, but Ron dodged the kick and punched Monkey Fist in the face knocking him out.

"Booyah!" said Ron.

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

"Nice work, Rufus," said Ron as he knelt down and gave Rufus a high five.

"Way to go, Ron-man," said Felix as he and Ron high fived each other.

"You too, Felix," said Ron.

"Ahem, don't everyone thank me at once," Drew groaned.

"Oh, sorry, Drew," said Ron, "You did a badical job of destroying that ray cannon."

"Why thank you," said Drew with a smile, "And I must admit, you two handled those villains with ease."

"Well, that's what we do," said Felix.

"Yeah, you of all people should know that," said Ron with a smirk.

Drew groaned at that comment.

"I was just kidding," said Ron putting his hands up defensively.

"Oh, ho, ho, good one," said Drew sarcastically.

"Alright," said Ron, "we'd better get this diamond somewhere safe before-,"

But before Ron could finish, a small beeping sphere landed under the guy and sprayed a green gas that made the guys choke and gag.

" -something like this happens," Ron finished before he and the guys were out cold.

Standing over them was Senior Senior Junior who picked up the diamond before he took out a radio and spoke into it.

"Father, I have the diamond," said Junior.

"Good, now get out of there quickly," said Senior.

"But what about-," said Junior before Senior interrupted.

"Do not worry about Ron Stoppable and his companions right now," said Senior, "We'll deal with them later."

"Yes, father," said Junior before running out of sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara, Shego and Will managed to find their way out of the WEE facility.

"It's about time," said Shego, "I was really getting tired of walking through all of those hall ways."

"Can you contact Global Justice now, and have them call Wade?" asked Tara.

"Yes, Communications should no longer be jammed," said Will as he looked at the communicator on his wrist, "Dr. Director, this is Agent Du."

"Good to hear from you again, Will," said Dr. Director's voice on the other end, "We were starting to think something might have happened."

"Something did," said Will, "It seems that enemies of Miss Possible are working with WEE and have captured one of her friends. I've just rescued her with the help of the reformed Shego."

"Good to hear that he knows who's helping who," said Shego.

Tara spoke up, "Bonnie is the one who was behind kidnapping and she's posing as me," said Tara into Will's communication device, "You have to call Wade and-"

Before she could finish, a missle appeared out of nowhere and exploded, knocking them all out. Gemini, who was the one who fired the missile from his metal hand appeared and stood over them triumphantly.

Meanwhile, the Team Possible girls were still trying to take down Motor Ed. The girls tried to keep up with him as he drove in all sorts of directions with Kim struggling to hang on. Amidst all the chaos, however, no one noticed "Tara" move away from the other girls and retreat behind a building. Motor Ed stopped his car abruptly causing Kim to get flung off. Monique, Zita and Hope rushed to where Kim hit the ground.

"Give it up, babes! You can't beat me! Seriously!" said Motor Ed.

"Oh, I bet we could if we tried mullet head," said Zita with a smirk.

"No one disses the mullet!" shouted Ed before he started to charge his truck towards the girls.

The girls jumped out of the way before Zita used her sword to slice off the truck's right wheels. This caused the truck to lean on it's side before Zita ran by the other side and sliced off the other two wheels.

"Hey, no fair! Seriously!" said Ed as he got out of his truck.

Suddenly he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked to see Kim who sucker punched him in the face.

"Nice work, Zita," said Kim.

Zita smiled and nodded while she and Kim high fived each other.

They were joined by Monique and Hope.

"Girl, that was crazy," said Monique.

"Crazier than taking on Bonnie when she went power-crazy," asked Hope with a smirk.

"No. But still pretty crazy," said Monique.

"Kim, Girls," they heard the voice of Marcella say.

Sure enough, they looked to see the former cheerleaders run up to them. Hope on the other hand noticed something unusual in the other direction.

"Are you ok?" asked Jessica.

"We're fine, Jessica," said Zita.

"Yeah, so not the drama," said Kim.

"Um, girls," said Hope.

Kim and the others looked over to Hope who had something round and circular in her hand.

"Hope, what's that in your hand?" asked Kim.

"I don't know," said Hope, "But I'm pretty sure I saw it fall off of Tara."

"Why would Tara have that with her?" wondered Monique, "And where is Tara anyway?"

All of a sudden, a small circular shaped ball flew under the girls before it sprayed a green smoke that made the girls cough and gag and eventually lose consciousness. Hope dropped the ball she was holding before it landed in front of "Tara" who was standing over them triumphantly. She was flanked by Evil and Treachery.

"Great shot, boys," she said, "Those knockout gas bombs really pack a punch."

"Tara" then picked up the holographic generator ball.

"Guess I don't need this anymore," said Bonnie with a sinister smirk before she pressed a button on the holographic generator. The hologram deactivated, finally revealing "Tara" as Bonnie.

"Now let's get out of here," said Bonnie, "I have something special planned for these girls."

To be continued:


	9. Teenage Rivalry Drama

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 9: Teenage Rivalry Drama

After Junior disappeared with the diamond, Monkey Fist soon woke up and looked around to see that no one was around. He was also surprised to see that Ron, Felix, who was sleeping in his chair and Drew were on the floor knocked out. He quickly ran over to Dementor and tried to nudge him.

"Dementor, wake up at once," said Monkey Fist as he delivered a slap to the bavarian's head that woke him up.

"Eh, vhat happened?" asked Dementor.

"It appears that after Ron Stoppable and his posse beat us, they were somehow incapaciated," said Monkey Fist as he turned to the knocked out forms of Ron, Felix and Drew.

"But who ze heck did zat?" said Dementor with a surprised look.

"I don't know," said Monkey Fist, "But whoever did appears to have also made off with the diamond."

"So vhat are ve supposed to do now?" said Dementor.

"For now, I suggest we take these three prisoner," said Monkey Fist walking towards, Ron, Felix and Drew, "Perhaps we could have some use for them."

But Ron's eyes suddenly shot open and punched Monkey Fist right in the face knocking him across the room.

"Vhat?!" said Dementor.

Ron leapt up in the air and quickly beat up Monkey Fist and Dementor, leaving them in a bundled heap.

"Booyah!" said Rufus as he appeared on Ron's shoulder before Ron heard groaning.

Ron turned to see Felix and Drew waking up.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Ron.

"We're fine, Ron-man," said Felix with a smile.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Drew.

"Someone must have got us with knockout gas," said Felix.

"Yeah, and whoever it was must have taken the diamond," said Ron.

Drew groaned, "Well, that's just great. We wasted too much time taking on Dementor and Monkey Boy and failed to notice someone about to blindside us!"

"Well, it's not like we would have known that some guy was waiting to hit us with knockout gas," countered Ron.

"Yeah!" said Rufus.

"Guys, calm down!" said Felix, "It doesn't matter anymore. We'll have Wade track down the diamond and get it back. But right now we need to get back to the fire hall."

"Yeah, Felix is right," said Ron with a shrug of acknowledgement, "We should make sure that Kim's surprise is ready."

"If you say so," groaned Drew.

Suddenly, Ron's kimmunicator started beeping.

"What up, Wade?" said Ron.

"Ron, I think Kim and the girls are in serious trouble!" said Wade in a seriously distressed voice.

"Why? What happened to them?" asked Ron in a worried voice.

"I was contacted by Global Justice," said Wade, "They said that the Worldwide Evil Empire kidnapped Tara and that Shego and Will Du were captured trying to rescue her."

"They got Shego?!" Drew shrieked.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ron.

"Not good at all," said Felix.

"It gets worse," said Wade, "Dr. Director said that, apparently, Bonnie and the Seniors are working with the WEE. And Bonnie was using a holographic generator to pose as Tara so that she could lure the girls into a trap."

"That is so sick and wrong!" said Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"Definitely not cool at all," said Felix.

"We have to save Shego at once!" said Drew, "Oh,uh, and Kim Possible and those other girls too."

"Wade, do you know where they are?" Ron asked Wade.

"Yes. Dr. Director said that Will Du was infiltrating WEE headquarters," said Wade, "So I have a hunch that's where the girls are being held. I'll have Global Justice send a ride to your location immediately."

Ron smiled, "Good work, Wade."

"But what about Monkey Fist and Dementor?" said Drew.

"I'll have the police get over there to arrest them," said Wade.

"Alright, guys!" said Ron, "Let's go save the girls."

"You got it, Ron-man," said Felix as they all high-fived each other.

* * *

Kim soon woke up to find herself in what looked like a large room with dark red walls.

"Where am I?" she said before she realized that she was sitting in a chair with her hands and feet restrained.

"What is the sitch?" she said in panic before she heard groaning.

She turned to see that next to her Monique, Hope, Zita, and the rest of the former cheerleaders were strapped down to chairs.

"Girls? Girls!" said Kim, "Is everyone ok?"

"Uh, Kim, where are we?" said Monique, "How did we get here?"

"The last thing I remember was being knocked out by that smoke," said Hope.

"Someone must have knocked us out and brought us here," said Zita.

"Hey, Girls," said a familiar female voice.

The girls looked to see Bonnie walk in wearing a black dress and holding a remote.

"Bonnie?!" they all said in surprise.

"That's right, ladies," said Bonnie with a sinister smirk, "And Kim, glad the rest of the cheer squad joined your little posse. Nice to know there's more traitors for me to get revenge on."

"Bonnie, what's going on and what are we doing here?" demanded Kim.

"Well, K, it's rather simple," said Bonnie, "When I heard you were all going to have a girls day out, I decided to get in on it. I planned to follow you long enough until I could lure you all right where I want you."

"But how?" said Kim, "We didn't see you there at all!"

Bonnie chuckled, "I was actually much closer than you think, K."

"Wait a minute," said Hope, "Now I remember what happened at the pool. She used some kind of device to disguise herself as Tara! And when I caught her, she sprayed me with some kind of amnesia gas!"

The others gasped in horror as they heard that. Bonnie slow clapped.

"Very good, Hope," said Bonnie, "Too bad you didn't remember in time."

"Where is Tara?" Kim demanded heatedly.

Bonnie chuckled "I'm glad you asked Kim."

Bonnie pressed a button on her remote and coming by her side much to the girls horror was Tara along with Shego and Will Du who had mind control collars around their necks. Their expressions were like mindless zombies.

"Tara?" said the girls all at once.

"Shego?! Will Du?!" said Kim in disbelief.

"What have you done to them?" exclaimed Zita.

"Mind control collars," said Bonnie, "I still had plenty of them to use. After Tara almost escaped thanks to glowy hands and agent boy, I decided not to waste time making her into a mind controlled servant."

"Girl, when we get out of here, you are going down!" said Monique with a scowl.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Bonnie in a mocking tone.

"What exactly are you planning to do, Bonnie?" demanded Kim.

"You see after we broke out of prison again, we made a deal with another group of villains, "Bonnie explained, "I believe you've heard of them. Their leader has an eye patch and a metal hand and calls himself by a zodiac sign."

"Wait, you mean Gemini?" said Kim in surprise.

"Uh, what kind of name is Gemini?" asked Liz.

"Who would name himself after a zodiac sign?" said Marcella.

"Gemini's the leader of an organization called the Worldwide Evil Empire," explained Kim, "They're enemies of Global Justice."

"Anyway, the deal was that they would help me get revenge on all of you and we'd work together to conquer the world," said Bonnie, "And I intend to do that by using my mind control collars on all you as I have Tara, glowy hands and agent boy here."

"Why are you doing this, Bonnie?" demanded Marcella.

"Yeah, what exactly caused you to go all super villain in the first place?" asked Jessica, "It has to be more than just Tara and Hope standing up to you."

Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Alright. I guess it would be appropriate to give a more detailed story about my turn to villainy."

"Yes, Bonnie, please enlighten us," said Kim as she narrowed her eyes.

"You see, ever since my older sisters graduated from middle school and then high school, they always counted on me to live up to the Rockwaller family's reputation," Bonnie explained, "And I actually succeeded until Kim came into the picture," she continued as she pointed at Kim accusingly, "And when Kim started overshadowing me and snagged my spot as cheer captain, my sisters wouldn't let me forget it. They always belittled me and said that I was a disgrace to my family name," she then said in a mocking tone, "'I got all the brains, I got all the looks, Bonnie got the rest'. That's what they'd always say to me. That's basically the reason Kim and I became rivals."

The girls gave Bonnie surprised looks. They definitely knew about how the way Bonnie's sisters treated her made Bonnie so bitter in high school, but as Bonnie continued to divulge her story, they couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"And the last and final straw came after graduation," said Bonnie, "Yes, I will admit that even before I started dating Junior, I started to develop some, uh, evil behaviors. Like during middle school when I gave Kim the hardest cheer routine to keep her from getting on the cheer squad. Not to mention I used to call her tin teeth," she said with a smug smile.

Kim growled at that.

"Of course, I wasn't expecting her to get the whole routine right and that plan failed. And the time I asked Kim's parents to be chaperones for the ski trip just to embarrass her. Imagine the devilish glee I had when I found out that not only did Kim have a pandaroo, she slept with it! Too bad it was destroyed along with your other possessions, huh, Kim?" Bonnie said as she looked at Kim with a devilish smirk.

Kim growled even more.

"Too bad my fun was ruined when Kim's mom called my mom just to give me a taste of my own medicine," said Bonnie, "And the time I cheated at the homecoming game by bribing Reager to change the votes so that I would become queen just to steal Ron from Kim. You should have been there to see the look on Kim's face when she saw me laying my lips on Ron's. It was priceless!" she said with a cackle.

Kim growled even more and any thought she had of feeling sorry for Bonnie was driven out of her mind.

"Of course, I suddenly came to my senses and I decided to admit that Brick dumped me and I only tried to steal Ron because I was desperate. And that eventually led up to when I met Junior," Bonnie continued.

"And then came the fateful day at the Middleton Talent Contest when I tried to have Kim and her loser boyfriend removed so that I would win," said Bonnie, "Of course, that plan failed because of K's annoying brothers. And then of course, the last straw was Tara and Hope telling me that they never liked me to begin with. They chose Kim over me. I had not only lost the contest. I had lost my posse," said Bonnie with a scowl.

Hope growled at how she and Tara were just labeled by Bonnie as her 'posse'.

"That's when I decided that I had finally had enough," said Bonnie, "With a little encouragement from Junior and Senior, I decided it was finally time to put my evil talents to better use. And that pretty much sums it up," Bonnie finished, "And now I will finally get revenge on all who I despise and make the entire world bow down at my feet," she said with an evil laugh.

"You are insane!" said Crystal with a fearful look.

"Guilty as charged," said Bonnie, "But you know, Crystal, you, Marcella, Liz and Jessica could have avoided falling into my crosshairs had you chosen not to hang around Kim and her no good friends. Of course, I guess it wouldn't have mattered, considering what I plan to do."

"Taking Kim and her friends out for a girls night was our way of apologizing for making the biggest mistake of our lives, Bonnie!" shouted Marcella, "And that's ever siding with you!"

"Yeah, we may have been friends, but we never believed in your stupid food chain nonsense!" said Liz.

"And we never hated Kim like you did. Her save the world routine only annoyed us when it interfered with cheer practice," said Jessica before quickly adding, "No offence, Kim."

"None taken," said Kim with a smile.

Bonnie growled as she heard this.

"And we never hated Ron either like you did," said Crystal, "Sure we thought he was annoying but we never wanted to be mean to him. And he proved himself when he saved us! Twice!"

"We were actually happy for Kim and Ron when they started dating," said Hope.

Kim, Monique and Zita smiled at what the other girls said.

Bonnie grumbled, "Oh, well. It doesn't matter anymore."

She pressed a button on her remote and metal arms came out of each of the chairs holding a metal collar like device.

"Once I have all of you under my control with the mind control collars, I will be at the very top of the food chain," said Bonnie with an evil laugh.

"You won't get away with this, Bonnie!" said Kim, "Ron is still out there and he'll foil your plans just like he did before!"

"Oh, I think I can handle him," said Bonnie with a smirk, "He's probably on his way by now, but by the time he gets here it will already be too late. And he'll be so disappointed when he finds out he wasn't able to save you in time."

Just then, she heard the sound of a door being torn opened and looked to see Ron, Felix and Drew bursting in.

"Guess again, Bon-bon!" said Ron with a determined look on his face.

"Ron!" said the girls all at once.

"Felix!" said Zita and Monique.

"And Drew!" said Drew in protest.

Bonnie groaned, "I wasn't expecting you to show up so quickly, but I'm afraid you're a little too late."

She held up her remote and prepared to put the mind control collars on the girls, but was caught off guard when a long vine covered with flowers stretched over and knocked the remote out of her hands.

"Ugh," said Bonnie as the vines coming from Drew wrapped themselves around her.

"This mutant plant serum really comes in handy," said Drew.

Ron quickly went over and took the remote and released the girls from their restraints. He also released Tara, Shego and Will from Bonnie's mind control collars.

"No!" shouted Bonnie.

"Thank goodness," said Tara.

"Guess that's two I owe the Ronster," said Shego.

Will said nothing.

Drew used his vines to throw Bonnie to the ground before running up to Shego.

"Shego!" he said before giving Shego a big hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Drew," said Shego as she returned the hug.

"Thanks for saving us yet again, Ron," said Kim with a warm smile.

"Yeah, Ron," said Marcella with a smile, "This is like the third time you've saved all of us."

Ron chuckled, "Well it was nothing."

"Come on, Guys. We gotta get out of here," said Monique.

Everyone made a run for the exit.

Just then, a large group of WEE Agents came pouring into the room and surrounded Kim and Ron's group.

Bonnie got up and walked in front of the WEE Agents smirked, "Maybe I should have mentioned the army of agents Gemini provided us with."

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Escaping from here might take a little longer than we thought," said Ron.

"It's no big," said Kim with a smirk, "We can handle these guys."

Ron smiled back before all the Team Possible members got into fighting stances.

"Been looking forward to getting my hands dirty," said Shego as she lit up her powers.

Will Du also looked ready to take on the enemy agents.

"Ready guys," said Ron.

"Ready!" said Felix, Drew, Tara, Hope, Monique and Zita at once.

Marcella, Liz, Jessica and Crystal stayed close to each other. Things looked like they were about to get ugly.

To Be Continued:

* * *

I gave this chapter some renovations.


	10. Cheerleader Rescue

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 10: Cheerleader Rescue

Senior, Evil and Treachery were standing in Gemini's office while Hench pacing the floor.

"Hench, could you please calm down?" said Senior, "We are not busted just yet."

"Calm down?!" Hench said incredulously, "Ms. Rockwaller's plan just went down the tubes because of Stoppable's interference!"

"Yes, but we still have a chance," said Senior, "Team Possible won't be able to handle all of the agents we sent to take care of them."

He held up his hand revealing the stolen diamond, "And now that we have Monkey Fist's diamond, we can use it for something that even Kim Possible won't see coming."

Hench groaned, "I hope you're right!"

Just then, the door burst open revealing several Global Justice agents that quickly started swarming the room.

"What the-," said Hench before the GJ agents grabbed Hench and Senior by the arms and pinned them down to the floor, making Senior drop the diamond.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Senior as the diamond rolled in front of him only to be picked up by a woman wearing an eye patch.

It was Dr. Director.

"The meaning of this is that you two are now under arrest and your schemes are about two be foiled," said Dr. Director.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kim, Ron and the rest of Team Possible, as well as Drew, Shego and Will were busy fighting the large group of WEE agents while the rest of the former cheerleaders were trying not to get caught in the crossfire. Kim, Tara, Hope used their cheerleading skills as usual to fight off the WEE agents. Monique dodged a punch from a WEE agent and hit him back knocking him out. But she was thrown to the ground and cornered by three other agents. However, the three agents were quickly beaten up by Shego who offered Monique and hand which she took. Drew used his mutant plant powers that he'd given himself using the mutant plant serum in emergencies to grab and throw the WEE agents coming at him. Felix used his cyber robotic limbs to fend off the agents while Zita used her video game armor to do the same. Ron fought off every agent that came at him using his monkey powers without glowing blue so as not to show them off to the people who didn't know about it. Will managed to fight off every WEE agent that came at him as well.

"Tara, Hope get Marcella and the others to safety," said Kim to Tara and Hope.

"You got it, Kim," said Tara.

"Come on, Girls, let's go," said Hope as Marcella, Jessica, Liz and Crystal followed her and Tara to the door leading out of the room.

As they got close to the door, however, Junior showed up to block them.

"I'm very sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave," said Junior as he stood between the girls and the doorway.

"Out of our way, Junior," said Hope as she and Tara took up fighting stances.

Just then, Shego came in front of Junior and punched him right in the face knocking him down. Junior looked up and saw Shego towering over him.

"Nothing personal, Junior," said Shego as she gave Junior another punch, "It's just that your girlfriend makes my blood boil."

"Way to go, Shego," said Tara as she high fived Shego.

The girls continued to make a run for the door. Unfortunately, their path was blocked once again, this time by Gemini.

"Not so fast," said Gemini as another group of agents came pouring in from behind him.

"Oh, great," said Shego as she, Tara and Hope took up fighting stances and started fighting the agents.

After Kim knocked out a WEE agent, she noticed Bonnie running up to her before she tackled Kim to the ground. Kim kicked her off and the two engaged in a fierce fight, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

"You're not gonna stop us from getting out of here, B," said Kim as she threw a punch at Bonnie and Bonnie dodged it.

"Oh, I beg to differ, K," said Bonnie as she tried to roundhouse kick Kim but Kim dodged the kick.

Just then, Monique quickly ran up to Bonnie and punched her in the face knocking her down.

"Nice one, Monique," said Kim as she and Monique high fived each other.

"That felt pretty good," said Monique.

Unknown to Kim and Monique, Gemini was standing a good distance away from them and was about to fire a missile from his metal hand. Drew saw this, however, and used his mutant vines to grab Gemini by the legs.

"Ahh!" said Gemini as the vines made him fall to the ground.

"Nothing personal, Gemini," said Drew with a smirk as he threw Gemini across the room.

Just then, the GJ agents came pouring crashing through the windows into the room.

"Alright, backup!" said Ron.

Kim's group was relieved that Global Justice came.

"Um, who are they?" asked Marcella.

"That's Global Justice," said Tara, "They're on our side."

"Anything you say," said Crystal.

"Well, this is convenient," commented Drew.

Gemini woke up and tried to fire another missile at Drew while he was distracted.

"Ahh!" he said when he was kicked to the floor by none other than Dr. Director.

"Nice try, Bro," she said.

Gemini got up and snarled.

"You!" he said as he tried to charge at Dr. Director but was stopped by two GJ agents who pinned him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" said Gemini as he struggled.

As soon as all of the WEE agents were dealt with and Gemini was subdued, Kim went up to Dr. Director.

"Thanks for coming, Dr. Director," said Kim with a smile, "But how did you know we were here?"

"I had a feeling my evil twin brother was up to something," replied Dr. Director, "So I sent Agent Du to check it out."

"And I almost succeeded until Ms. Possible's former arch nemesis got in the way," groaned Will Du.

Shego growled, "Why I oughta-,"

"Calm down, Shego," Kim intervened.

"Yeah, don't let Du-da get to you," said Ron.

Will groaned as he took that insult.

"Anyway, after discovering what your former cheer squad rival was up to, he briefed us on the situation before they were captured," said Dr. Director.

Kim turned to Shego, "How did you get mixed up in this?"

"Well, after being kidnapped by Senior's goons when I was trying to spy on them, I managed to escape and ran into Agent boy here," said Shego before Will groaned.

"Anyway, after we found Tara, we tried to escape, but the guy with a zodiac sign for a name blind sided us," said Shego.

"Thanks again for freeing me, Shego," said Tara before turning to Will, "You too, Will," she quickly added, "Well, even though Ron, Felix and Drew saved us all in the end."

"As Kimmie would say, no big," said Shego with a shrug.

"You should also know that we have recover the diamond that was stolen from the museum," said Dr. Director.

"Well, that's a good thing," said Kim.

"Well, I guess since we've all been saved maybe we should get out of here," said Monique.

"Good idea," said Kim, "Right after we get the police over here to arrest Bonnie and Gemini."

"Yeah, hopefully, she'll stay there this time," said Hope.

"I don't think so!" said Bonnie as she came running up and tackled Kim to the ground.

"Kim!" said the others.

She took out a circular device and threw it which let out smoke which temporarily blinded everyone.

Drew coughed, "Not again!"

"Kim!" said Ron as he coughed and tried to wave the smoke away.

Pretty soon, the smoke wore off.

"Wait, were fine," said Felix.

"You're right," said Monique who also noticed that this time the smoke didn't cause them to pass out.

"Where's Kim?" said Jessica.

"There!" said Liz as they pointed over to where Kim was getting up.

As they hurried over, however, they noticed someone else coming up to them. Someone who looked just like Kim.

"What the-" said Felix.

"Two Kims?!" said Zita in shock.

"Not again!" said Ron.

"This is a new level of weird," said Shego.

The other former cheerleaders were just as shocked.

The two Kims looked at each other.

"What the-" said one Kim.

"There are two of me?" said the other Kim.

Tara growled, "Bonnie must be disguising herself as Kim the same way she disguised herself as me!"

"That is a seriously low blow," said Hope with a scowl.

"Guys, this Kim is a phony," said the first Kim pointing accusingly at the other Kim.

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?!" said the other Kim, "I'm the real Kim!"

"No, I'm Kim! Your Bonnie!" said the other Kim.

"Will every Kim be quiet!" shouted Ron.

The Kims stopped arguing and turned to Ron.

"Well, I suppose it's up to me to find out whose who," said Ron.

"Are you sure about that, Ron?" asked Monique with her arms crossed remembering what happened last time someone disguised themselves as Kim.

"Trust me, Monique!" said Ron, "I can figure out."

Ron turned back to the Kims and looked at each of them carefully.

"Can he really tell the difference?" said Liz.

"I hope so," said Crystal..

His monkey powers, however, were drawing him towards Kim on the right. He sensed how Kim cared for him and just how much she loved him. He was sure of it now but had to be sure.

"Well, I think I know who the real Kim is," said Ron with a smirk as he backed away, "But just to be sure-"

He took Rufus out of his pocket and threw him at Kim on the left.

"Ugh, get off me, you gross little rat," said the Kim on the left as Rufus crawled all over her.

Ron smirked, "Just as I thought. Kim would never diss Rufus like that."

Rufus went into "Kim's" pocket and found a small circular device which he took before scurrying back over to Ron.

The real Kim turned to the fake Kim and smirked, "Looks like Ron figured you out, Bonnie."

"Way to sniff it out, Rufus," said Ron.

Ron took the device from Rufus, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. With the device destroyed, the hologram disappeared and Bonnie was revealed. Bonnie growled that Ron saw through her little trick.

"It's over, Bon-Bon," said Ron.

"Now you're going back to jail for good this time," said Kim.

Bonnie growled, "I think not!"

She took a handle shaped device from behind her back. It was the same electric whip device that she used in California. She swung it at Kim and Ron, but Ron pushed Kim out of the way.

"You haven't beaten me yet," said Bonnie with an evil smile, "I remember how easily you fell to my little toy here."

She swung her whip again, but Ron ducked and delivered a hard punch to Bonnie's face knocking her to the ground and knocking her out.

"Way to go, Ron-man," said Felix as he and Ron high fived each other.

"That was awesome!" said Zita.

"Way to figure it out, Ron," said Monique.

Ron chuckled, "Oh, it was no big."

Shego chuckled, "Thanks for coming to save us, Ronster," she said before turning to Drew, "You too, Drew. Those mutant plant powers proved themselves once again."

Drew chuckled nervously, "Well, I don't like to brag, but mutant plant powers really come in handy."

"Yeah, thanks, Ron," said Marcella, "Kim was right. You really have been stepping up."

"Yeah, you saved us from that Gill freak twice and now you saved us from Bonnie," said Crystal, "You're braver than anyone gives you credit for."

Ron chuckled nervously, "Thanks."

"And another thing," said Marcella, "I think we should apologize for thinking your mad dog routine was stupid."

"It was actually a really big hit with the crowd," said Jessica.

"Yeah, you might have annoyed us sometimes, but your potential was very admirable," said Liz.

"What she said, Ron," said Tara.

"Ditto," said Hope.

"That's my Ron for you," said Kim.

Ron blushed, "Gee, thanks."

"Ok, I think we should go now," said Drew impatiently.

"Oh, right," said Ron.

"Dr. Director, can you handle things here?" asked Kim.

"Yes, we can," said Dr. Director, "We'll have Gemini and everyone that worked with him taken into custody."

"Great!" said Kim before turning to the girls, "So we still have our girls night out. What do you want to do next?"

The girls suddenly started to look nervous.

"Actually, KP," Ron spoke up nervously, "I think we'll have to cut that short."

"What do you mean, Ron?" said Kim confused.

"I have a confession to make," said Ron.

To be continued:

* * *

This story is almost done. Sorry it took me so long to finish.


	11. The Surprise

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer: The Surprise

Chapter 11: The Surprise

After Ron said that he had a confession, he fessed up that while Kim and the girls were out, he and the guys were planning a big surprise for her. To Ron's relief, Kim wasn't mad, she was actually very curious about what the surprise was. After checking with Ned and Josh, Ron decided it was finally time to unveil his little surprise. Ron and the rest of Team Possible, as well as the rest of the former cheerleaders and Drew and Shego took Kim to the fire hall. Kim and Ron's parents and the tweebs and Hana went with them too. She was being led in with a blind fold covering her eyes. Their friends and family followed them in with Kate holding Hana in her arms.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kim impatiently.

"Almost," said Ron before they were finally in the party room.

"Take off your blindfold now," said Ron.

As soon as Kim took her blindfold off, she was blown away. The entire room was decorated with streamers and balloons. And there was a bowl of fruit punch, a large platter of nachos, and nacos from Bueno Nacho and a platter of cupcakes from Hank's Gourmet cupcakes. And there was more of that on another table next to it. And there was a DJ system on the other side of the room.

"Surprise!" said Ron.

"Oh, my gosh," said Monique who was equally as surprised.

"Ron? Did you do all of this?" Kim asked, amazed.

Ron chuckled nervously, "Yeah. I know it's not your birthday, but I felt like doing something to express my love for you. You are one of the most important people in my life."

Kim felt tears of joy fall down her face.

"Ron, it's badical," said Kim.

"Yeah, this is a really impressive display, Ronald," said John.

"I agree," said James, "I can't believe you actually did all of this."

"It's beautiful," said Anne.

"Yes, it is very nice, Ronnie," said Kate.

Hana just giggled.

"Awesome," said the tweebs in unison.

"Yeah, it really does look awesome," said Tara.

"I agree," said Hope.

The other former cheerleaders nodded in agreement.

"Someone knows how to show their lady a good time," commented Shego.

"Hey, I helped!" complained Drew.

"Yeah," said Ron before gesturing to Ned, Josh and Felix, "I also had help from Ned, Josh and Felix too."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Ned.

"Yeah, anything we can do to help," said Josh.

"Yeah, Ron-man," said Felix, "As Kim would say, no big.

"I can't believe you were willing to go this far for me. You really didn't have to do that," said Kim as she gave Ron a big hug..

Ron chuckled, "Well, there is one other reason I wanted to do this."

"What is it?" asked Kim confused.

"Well, remember when I was talking to your dad last night?" said Ron.

"Well, yeah, you said you were reassuring him about our time in college, didn't you?" said Kim confused.

"Well, the truth is that's not all we talked about," said Ron.

Kim raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed, "What else did you talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to get your dad's ok for something else," said Ron.

"And what might that something else be?" Kim asked impatiently.

Ron took Kim's hands in his own and smiled to her further surprise.

"Kim we've been best friends since the first time we met in pre-k and since then you and I have had some badical times," said Ron, "And we have had even better times when we started dating. And the Lorwardian invasion and these past few sitches with Bonnie have made me realize more than ever just how important you are to me. I love you so much. I know it might seem too soon to do this, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I am ready to take this kind of responsibility."

Kim was surprised at what Ron was saying, but what happened next really caught her off guard. Rufus scurried over to Felix who handed him a small case Rufus then scurried back over to Ron and handed the case to him. Ron got on one knee and opened the case revealing a small diamond ring before finally asking the question that surprised Kim to her very core.

"Kim, will you marry me?" Ron asked with a warm smile.

Kim stood there with a look of absolute shock on her face. Everyone else in the room couldn't believe that Ron actually asked her that question.

"_I can't believe it. Ron asked me to marry him?," _thought Kim in shock_, "He's actually willing to take that big step with me?"_

Kim looked at her dad in surprise. Was he actually allowing Ron to propose to her? James nodded with a smile which confirmed it for her. Kim then thought of all the great times she had with Ron. And how Ron had saved her and everyone else many times lately. And now they were going to college and getting an apartment together. Kim knew what she had to do. Kim grabbed Ron by his shoulders and pulled him up before she finally gave her answer.

"Yes!" she said with a big smile right before wrapping her arms around Ron and giving him a great big kiss which Ron returned with all the passion he could muster.

All of Kim and Ron's friends and family smiled at this touching moment.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were dancing to a particular song which Ron had picked for them. It was the same song that they had danced to when they had their first date at Junior Prom. The song was called Could It Be. As the rest of Kim's friends and family watched, they were really happy for for Kim and Ron, they danced to the song, with Kim wearing the engagement ring that Ron gave her. As they danced they kissed each other again just like at Junior Prom.

"I love you, KP," said Ron with a smile.

"I love you too," said Kim.

Whatever challenges Kim and Ron would face in college, they both knew they'd be facing them together.

The End.

* * *

Finished. So what did you guys think? Might have to do some editing though if I feel it needs it. Also, Kim and Ron getting married during college was another concept from Sabre's story I decided to use. Until the next time I make a story, this is Beatle signing off.


End file.
